Blue lonliness
by Fatrock
Summary: After the incident with the Bell org, Blue shut himself from everyone, mostly Black. How will they react to this, but mostly Black. And what have Agri and the Orgs have to with this?


Blue loneliness

Summary: After being stuck in a bell, Blue could have never thought that it's be really, painful, and after Black saved him he kept himself away from the others, but mostly Black. Now here he was trying to kill himself, how will the other Gaorangers , react to this? Mostly, how will this affect Black?!

" Blue!", shouted Black

" Just leave me alone!", shouted Blue's angered voice

" Just tell me, why? Why, are you doing this?"

" GO AWAY!"

_with the others_

" How is he?", asked Tetom

" It's already been 3 weeks since that incident!", commented Yellow

" He's not coming out today either…", frowned Black

" What…. What if he never comes out again?!", cried White

" Maybe, the Orgs have something to do with this.", suggested Red

" Guys! There's another flux, it's in xxxxx prefecture!", announced Tetom

_Where the Org is_

" There!", shouted the Org

" STOP!", Yellow shouted

" Gaorangers! DIE!", the Org shouted again, as they tried to dodged his attack but got severely hurt," hehe, huh? Isn't one of you missing? Well, it doesn't matter, I'll just kill all of you!"

" S-strong!", said Red as he tried to get up

" Well, I don't want to die just yet!", argued Silver

" Yeah!", followed Black

" GAO ACCESS! Ha! Summon spirit of the earth!", they all shouted," The Blazing Lion! Gao Red! The Nobel Eagle! Gao Yellow! The Belle Tiger! Gao White! The Strong Bull! Gao Black! Gao Silver! Hakyujuu Sentai Gaoranger!"

_Back at Gao's Rock_

" Blue? Blue?", Tetom asked," Blue? Where are y- Aaaahhhhh!"

Just as Tetom found blue he was unconsciously lying in a small pool of blood, there was red everywhere, and in hand was a razor sharp knife, that he had stabbed into his stomach, in his other hand there was a note, which Tetom picked up.

_Note:_

_Dear Tetom, and everyone else,_

_I've decided to __take my life, __please don't worry, besides, I've probably always been a burden… Tetom, I'll miss your cooking, it was really good. White, it's been fun mess around together, and play jokes on the others. Red , it was fun working together. Yellow, I know we never really got along well, but as I wrote this, I realized that you are easily pained a lot like myself and would be crying a lot, and probably say something in English. Silver, I wish we could've played pool together, either way though, you would've beaten me. Finally, Black, __I'll miss those, Never Give Up, times. _

_Yours truly,_

_The surging Shark, Gao Blue, Samezu Kai_

" No, why?..", quivered Tetom, as everyone came back from the fight

" Tetom, what's wrong?", asked Yellow, as she pointed at Blue, " Oh My God!"

" R-read this!.."

" Why would he do this?", asked a shocked Red and Silver after reading.

" Maybe Black has something to do with this,or someone else..", said White

_Dear Tetom, and everyone else,_

_I've decided to take my life,__please don't worry, besides, I've probably always been a burden…Tetom, I'll miss your cooking, it was really good. White, it's been fun mess around together, and play jokes on the others. Red , it was fun working together. Yellow, I know we never really got along well, but as I wrote this, I realized that you are easily pained a lot like myself and would be crying a lot, and probably say something in English. Silver, I wish we could've played pool together, either way though, you would've beaten me. Finally, Black, I'll miss those, Never Give Up, times. _

_Yours truly,_

_The surging Shark, Gao Blue, Samezu Kai_

" B-BLUE!", Black shouted out in rage

_Later that day at the park_

" Blue… '_Maybe he had another reason! I've decided to take my life,__please don't worry, besides, I've probably always been a burden…'_,", thought Black as those words that blue had written still haunted him, " Please, be okay….. And I swear if this was caused by an Org, I'll kill them, for sure!"

_Gao's Rock_

" How is he?", asked White

" He's okay, nothing too severe. But he might be in a coma..", replied Tetom," And I don't think that Gao Deer can help in a situation like this.."

" But then that means Gao Shark, and Gao Giraffe…", Red trailed off, " will… disappear… "

" God damn.", Yellow swore under his breath

" Then we won't be able to create Gao King, or anything else that involves, Gao Shark, or Gao Giraffe…", commented Silver

" I'm home…", emotionlessly walked in a slumped Bison," He's okay, right?"

" I maybe I was a bit too harsh on him..", said Yellow

_flashback_

" _Ow! It hurts!", Blue cried_

" _Sit still, you're still hurt!", said Black_

" _Look at what your recklessness has done!", lectured Yellow, " And along with that, you __**act like a kid**__!"_

" _I'm not a __**Kid**__!", argued Blue_

" _**I'm not a Kid**__!", imitated Yellow, causing everyone to laugh_

" _That's about __**it**__!", he shouted as he ran out the door_

_end_

" Maybe, it was **our fault**, Yellow.", said Black

" **Our**?", Yellow asked ashamed

" If at that time maybe, then all this wouldn't have happened."

" Then we'd need a miracle to fix that!", said White

" Like a time slip?", asked Silver," It happened to me, but that was the Org…"

" Guys! I know just the person!", smiled Tetom

" WHO?!"

" OW!", shouted a sudden voice," I really should be more careful about my landings…"

What'll happen?! Who's this mysterious person?! What was Blue's real reason?

R&R

- Fatrock


End file.
